A New Love
by xxControlFreak
Summary: Tsuna and Gokudera have been going out for quite sometime, and now Tsuna wants to make it open. How can Gokudera handle all of the changes that their going through with?


His hot, passionate kisses trailed down Tsuna's neck, and with each peck and soft touch made his body twitch. Gokudera wanted to do more than just kiss. He wanted the tenth bad enough to risk it, but he could never bring his heart to doing it. He let his hands swiftly make way down to Tsuna's hips, grabbing gently at his hip bones. "G-Goku…Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna made out with a shudder. It got Gokudera's attention quickly. He rose up to look at the other male, "What is it, Judaime?" Tsuna had gotten tense and quickly looked away, almost like what he was going to say was something bad. But there was no way, Gokudera wouldn't believe it. "I've been thinking… All we ever do is just this. Is there some way…that we could bring it out in public?" he said in a murmur.

Gokudera could tell that his cheeks were redder, almost crimson. His gaze of Tsuna turned into a lazy stare. There was no way they could bring it to public. He's his right-hand-man. How would that look if everyone found out about "them?" He gulped and moved his hand away from the male's hips, placing it behind his head, "P-Public? Y-Yeah! Sure. Like what…?" Tsuna got a soft smile, his face innocent and cute just as Gokudera loved it, "I was thinking of a…this'll sound crazy but…a date?" His heart stopped beating as he stared at Tsuna. A…date?

The next morning, Gokudera put on the finest clothes he had. Even if it was too fancy for just a date, he dressed up as formal as possible to show of himself. He had a black tux with the essentials; the most perfect red tie, the charcoal color, and the prim, white under parts. He was proud of the way he looked. At his hand was a bouquet of roses wrapped in fine white paper, and a box of Italian chocolates that he had imported just that night through connections. He felt too pushy for the first date, as if everything he was doing seemed too fast. But he couldn't help it; he wanted to impress the 10th so badly. Gokudera waited for around an hour before Tsuna had arrived. Tsuna was nothing fancy whatsoever, but he was still dressed nicely. His plain blue, long sleeve hoodie and his khaki pants made him just seem like he was going to relax the whole entire day. Not necessarily to go out for anything.

Even so, it impressed Gokudera for sure. His jaw nearly dropped at the sight of him all fixed up for him. He was nearly in tears that he just couldn't help but grab him on his waist and lean in, kissing his forehead with just a peck. Tsuna's cheeks reddened as he gave him a weird look, "I can tell that you're happy to see me?" Gokudera stared for a while, and just then realized what he had done. He jerked back and scratched the back of his head, "S-Sorry, Judaime!" Tsuna just smiled at him, looking away for just a moment, "So, where are we going?" Crap! He was supposed to figure that out. He stayed up all night deciding on what he should wear that he had forgotten that he was the one to pick where they would go.

He shuddered and took his hand, "It's a surprise! So don't try and get me to tell you." _'Because I have no clue…' _The young male blinked at stared at the other. He then smiled a little bit more, grasping his hand more lovingly, "Alright then, I won't ask." Gokudera began to walk off down the sidewalk, looking for the closest thing he could think of for where couples should go on a date. What was he kidding, he's never been on a date. How should he know? His eyes narrowed as he looked farther down the street before he saw a small desert café right at the corner. That's it! They would go eat there. When they made it to the corner, he grabbed a hold of the door and opened it politely for Tsuna. Tsuna just kept smiling and went in with a thank you left for him.

Gokudera looked at his surroundings before deciding to stay. It was good enough, too girly though. Paying no mind to it, he went to a table and pulled out a seat for Tsuna to sit in, "I hope you don't mind. I thought this place would be perfect. It's nothing big anyways, so…"  
"I love it."  
"…You do?"  
"Of course I do. It'll be the place we had our first date at…! And besides, anywhere I go with you is a place that I cherish forever."  
Gokudera's face flushed at the very feeling, and from all of the sweet and kind words. His heart pounded until no end, "…I feel the same way, Judaime…" He sat down at the seat across from Tsuna. And for some reason, his heart couldn't stop itself from beating so fast.

After a while, a young girl approached the table in what seemed to be the attire of the waitresses in the cafe. She was giggling as she was walking, and it managed to aggitate Gokudera. Although it bothered him, he convinced himself to keep calm for the sake of the tenth. "Good afternoon, could I start you both off with something to drink?" she spoke, clenching her laugh through her teeth. Gokudera rolled his eyes and peered off, becoming arrogant. Tsuna gazed at him from the corner of his eye, letting out a soft sigh followed by a smile. He turned towards the waitress and tilted his head, "Uhm...just some water would be fine. Nothing special." She nodded before she handed them their menus, "Sorry if I might be getting this wrong, but are you two a couple?"

Gokudera froze up and almost died right in that chair. That's what she was giggling about. He was about to say something before Tsuna had answered for him, "Mhm." The waitress chuckled slightly and put a hand to her mouth, covering it slightly, "It looked like it. You two look cute together~" Tsuna got a soft flush of color across his cheeks and giggled at her words. Gokudera looked like he really did die. He was too in shock to even realize that they really were together. The waitress made her way back to the kitchen to get the drinks and had left Gokudera and Tsuna alone.


End file.
